


A Pep Talk From The Past

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: Vampire!Bucky X Human!Reader [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Vampire Bucky, human reader, nervous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Bucky gives himself a pep talk before asking y/n a very important question.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Vampire!Bucky X Human!Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499960
Kudos: 29





	A Pep Talk From The Past

Soft mood lighting; check. Romantic music; check. Roses; check. Y/N's favorite food; check. Y/N's favorite movie; check. To say that Bucky was a nervous wreck would be the understatement of the century. Tonight was the night he would finally ask y/n to be his girl. He just hoped that she wouldn't laugh in his face.

He was standing in his bathroom, his reflection non-existent in the ornate mirror above the marble sink on which he leaned. However, that is not what he was focused on, instead, his gaze was drawn to a black and white photograph showcasing a handsome young man in a military dress uniform with his hat slightly skewed on his hair and a cocky smirk present on his lips. It was of Bucky just before he shipped out for World War II, mere months before his life was changed forever.

As he stares at the picture, Bucky talks aloud, giving himself a pep talk. "You can do this. You are a strong, smart, confident, charismatic, and you already know that y/n is crazy about you. So stop pussyfooting around, man up, and just ask her to be yours!" With a final deep breath, he shoves himself away from the sink and goes downstairs to do a list-minute check-up that everything is perfect before she arrives.

He's just finished adding more ice to the ice-bucket when the bell on the front door rings. He hurries over to open the door, revealing y/n dressed in light-wash jeans, black converse high-tops, and a frilly white top. "Hey, Buck," she smiles brightly.

"Hey, doll," he gives her a warm hug. "You're right on time, I'm just about to plate up," he guides her through the house to the living room where he had set up a large picnic blanket with large pillows to sit on. Once she's taken her seat he offers her a drink, which she accepts with a smile.

From the moment he had opened the door y/n could see that Bucky was nervous, it showed in the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, his voice being a little more high-pitched than normal, and how he was uncharacteristically clumsy while walking through the house. She takes a small sip from her glass before setting it aside and taking one of his hands in her own. "What's going on Bucky? I can see you have something on your mind. You know that you can always tell me anything, right?" she asks with a reassuring smile.

Bucky freezes for a moment, thinking that she might have caught onto his feelings and was about to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. He breathes a sigh of relief after she speaks before looking into her eyes. All he can see there is warm reassurance and, dare he say it, love. It gives him the last bit of courage he needs to open his mouth. "Y/N, will you be my girlfriend? I know that it might be a bit unconventional, given my...dietary preferences, but, doll, I am crazy about you, I love you with every square inch of my unbeating heart, to the moon and back-"

He is cut off from his ramblings by y/n reaching across the small space between them to pull him into a tender kiss. It's soft, warm and everything they had ever dreamed of. When y/n's head starts swimming and her lungs beg for air they part just enough to press their foreheads together. "It's a good thing I've never really cared about being conventional and that I happen to like your dietary preferences as long as they keep you healthy," she grins giddily at him. "I guess what I'm saying is yes, I will be your girlfriend Buck, because I love you too, my sweet, caring vampire."

Bucky surges in for another kiss, feeling euphorically happy to have the girl of his dreams in his arms. And in a picture stuck to a bathroom mirror, a young man's smile is just a bit brighter.


End file.
